


Lovely Figures, Disturbed Centers

by NightmaresKilledAlice



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Generic Dangerous Shit, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ramsay is his own warning, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Build, Stockholm Syndrome, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmaresKilledAlice/pseuds/NightmaresKilledAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon Greyjoy is alive but not really present. What does Theon need? Someone to sink their claws into his brain, and drag him back to reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my new story and I plan to keep up with it diligently. So, if you like it, be prepared for more chapters in the near future. Enjoy~

Theon Greyjoy sat on the front steps of his house with rips in his jeans, a half clean shirt, and a cigarette in between two fingers. It was raining and the awning was the only thing keeping his messy hair dry. However, his bare feet, which were stretched out, were getting drips on them. He watched the water droplets slide down his feet and then fall off when they reached his ankles. 

“Theon, are you going to school today?” 

As he turned around, he saw Asha looking at him from behind the screen door. She looked like she had something to say but instead she just stayed silent to see if her brother would be taking another “Day off”. Theon swore he always saw underlying judgement in her pale grey eyes. 

“Yeah, I guess. The teachers are bitching at me about my absences, anyways.” Theon said as he pressed his cigarette against the side of one of the flower pots beside him and threw the extinguished butt in the soil. Asha raised an eyebrow. 

He opened the screen door and she moved aside to let him pass. After putting his shoes on and slinging his book bag over one shoulder, he left the house. As Theon walked to school, he wondered why he was really going to school at all. It’s not like he had any real plans for college and usually juniors in high school had some idea. In the past, Theon might’ve assumed that he would work side-by-side with his father at their Import and Export Facilitation Company but the money was running out, the debt was piling on, and Theon’s hopes of a stable future was shaky, at best. 

Wow, what a promising life I have in store for me, Theon thought. 

After about twenty more minutes of walking, he could finally see the front doors of his school and the large mass of students standing and mingling right in front of it. As he walked through the parking lot, he could see other kids laughing and pushing each other, while others leaned against the walls of the building with their music blasting from headphones. 

While he walked to the doors, he had a few people acknowledge him via head nod and one or two smiles but that was about it. He didn’t care enough to hang out with those in the advanced classes and he gave shits about all the wrong things to hang out with the failures. Although he did spend his fair share of time in detention, he didn’t make a social place out of it. 

Speaking of, Theon actually may have detention today. As he entered the building, instead of making his way to his classes like the others, he waited in line at the front desk and, when it was his turn, he rested his arms on the desk and spoke to the woman. She had a pencil shoved behind each of her ears and her, short, red hair, was gelled making her look ten years older than she probably was. Theon rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, um. I was just wondering if I was scheduled to have detention today.” He said awkwardly and he glanced at the motivational posters on the walls. 

“Name?” The woman said with her fingers hovering over the keyboard, preparing to type. 

“Theon. Theon Greyjoy.” 

“Theeeeon Greyyyjoyy.” She said as she typed and squinted at the screen

“Yep, right there, you have detention for first and second period today and tomorrow. Room 113.”

Theon sighed and looked down at his shoes. Fuck that, he thought. 

“Alright, thanks, I guess.” He said and ran his fingers through his hair. He exited the office and left the building all together. Why would he bother coming to school just so he could sit in a room and do nothing. A part of him said that if he just suffered through the detention, he could eventually go back to class, but the other part of his brain that usually was in control, said that that shit was stupid. 

Theon couldn’t go home, he was supposed to be here, at school. He couldn’t leave the school grounds, because it’s not like he had money to do anything. So, he wandered. 

As he walked around the campus, he could feel his mind go a little blank. Maybe everyone had those moments, but they had been happening to Theon more and more as time passed. It would feel like his thoughts would just sort of fade away as he thought them until he wasn’t thinking at all. Sort of as if his thoughts were the ending of a movie and they were fading to black. It’s like his skull had become empty, like a bowl. There were many metaphors to describe this occurrence. His eyes didn’t focus on anything at all. His surroundings for a moment just became one massive blur. He continued walking. 

His brain turned back on when he saw the football field and bleachers in the distance. There we go, he thought. Finally a destination. 

Due to it being late March, the fields were generally not in use. So, it was no surprise when the turf and seats were basically deserted. It was still drizzling and Theon shook his hair out like a dog and his white t-shirt was damp. Climbing the stairs and looking at the bleachers, he noticed that they were still wet, too. He sighed and sat down on the very top tier of seats, on the edge. He shoved one hand in the pocket of his jeans and removed his cigarettes and lighter. 

As he lit the cigarette he noticed something in the edge of his vision. Theon had horrible eye-sight so, to him, it just looked like a little black mass but as he looked closer he could see that the mass was a person sitting at the other end of the bleachers. Theon jumped when he could see the head of the person turn towards him. 

Theon felt his skin tingling and looked back towards the field, then at the sky. Anywhere but at the person. The guy was probably just skipping out like he was, and was probably also trying to find some peace and quiet, just like Theon was. Now is not the time for making friends, he thought. 

Theon nearly pissed his pants when he heard the bleachers squeak and someone sit beside him. Out of surprise, Theon had sucked in a breath causing him to re-inhale the cloud of smoke he had just exhaled. This was followed with a fit of coughing. While he recovered he looked at the person who had sat down beside him. The first thing that he noticed was the way that his eyes were sharp as hell. And by sharp, he meant that they reminded him of knives. The way he looked at Theon made him feel like this person was daring him. Daring him to do what, he didn't know. But it was a dare nonetheless.

“Fuck, man, you scared me.” Theon said stupidly and took the time to examine the rest of this person. His eyes were an icey blue, he was taller than Theon and had a little bit more bulk, but he would be best described as lean. He was dressed majorly in black but he didn’t look goth or emo - unlike the rest of the posers in this school. His hair probably looked just as black as his clothing but , because they were outside, Theon could see that it was actually just a dark brown. 

“Sorry. You looked like you could use a person to sit with.” The person said and smiled. The smile was nice and Theon felt oddly comforted. He didn’t really like feeling like that with someone he barely knew. He took another hit off his cigarette but blew it away from the guy. 

“Gotcha. Well, I’m just hanging out. My name’s Theon, though.” He offered while nodding his head. He had become fidgety and tried to make some eye contact while he spoke but he broke it off because it felt like he wasn’t supposed to do that. Whatever, he was happy to look at the astroturf. 

“Theon. T-h-e-o-n?.” The person spelled out Theon’s name and then looked at him expectantly. Theon merely raised his eyebrows and nodded again. I bet this kid has a stupid, fake name, Theon thought. Like Lucifer or Blade or something. 

“Yours?” Theon prompted. 

“Ramsay.” 

Oh, that was actually a cooler name than he expected. Reminded him of the word ‘family’. Or ‘puberty’. But mostly ‘family’. Theon smiled at his own stupid thoughts. 

“Nice to meet you, or whatever.” Theon said and then offered the last hit of his cigarette to Ramsay. The guy looked like a smoker. Usually though, the people who skip class have a certain way of sitting. Weird thing for Theon to notice, but it was true. The majority of them slouched their shoulders with their head slightly down. The price for feeling shitty all the time, he guessed. However, Ramsay sat differently. He sat with his shoulders back and his back straight. He sat with his chin slightly raised. If Theon tried to do it like that he would probably look like a damn fool but the way Ramsay did it made it look natural and almost regal. He still looked like a smoker, though. 

Ramsay accepted the cigarette and carefully breathed in, then exhaled after a moment. Together Theon and Ramsay sat in the tiny of cloud of smoke and they both watched it disappear into the air. 

They sat there for about half an hour. Smoking cigarettes and not saying much to each other at all. Just sitting there watching smoke and watching the occasional person that walked across the field. It was nice and, the longer they sat there, the more relaxed Theon got. The more his thoughts started to fade at the edges and his peripheral vision got blurry. His mind was going a little blank. Soon, his eyes went unfocused and Theon sat there leaning against the back wall of the bleachers, not thinking, and staring out at the field. That lasted for a few moments and when he sort of ‘came back’ he noticed Ramsay staring at him.  
Theon had never thought about it before, but now he wondered if people could tell when his mind went a little blank. Did he get pale? Did he breath heavier? He didn’t know. Theon didn’t say anything though, and just stared back at Ramsay for as long as he could. Even after Theon looked down at his lap, he could feel that gaze on him. Theon only looked back up when he felt that it was gone. 

“Did you notice?” Theon finally said and looked at Ramsay with a mix of embarrassment, worry, and curiosity. 

“Notice what?” Ramsay looked at him once more before he, too, looked out at the field. 

Even though Ramsay said that, Theon had that clawing feeling in the back of his head that Ramsay could tell. He felt like Ramsay could tell what Theon was thinking at this instance. Theon felt like Ramsay knew exactly when Theon had started to feel a little blank and when it stopped. 

Damn, this guy gave Theon the fucking heebie-jeebies. 

”Nothing.” 

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

After the rain ended and Theon was down to half a pack, he finally stood up, pushed his brown hair out of his eyes, and told Ramsay that he had to go. Ramsay nodded and only said: 

“See you around.”

Theon walked down the stairs of the bleachers and resisted the urge to look back to see if Ramsay was looking at him or if he was also getting up to leave. 

It wasn’t until Theon was half way across the field and walking towards the school building did he realize that his pants were a faded grey. Which means that he most likely had a wet spot on his ass from where he had been sitting on the bleachers. 

Theon sighed. 

“Fuck.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joffrey is here! *Rings the 'Here Comes An Asshole' bell*

The moment that Theon stepped through the door of his house after school, he was greeted by Asha running down the front hallway and grabbing him in a panic. Her hair was a mess, eyes were wide, and her work shirt was dirty. She ran up to him grabbed his shoulders and started to lead Theon through the house as she talked in a quick, panicked, fearful, tone. 

“Dad just called. Apparently he didn’t know that I have been working today so he thought I was going to clean the house.” 

Hearing that, Theon frantically looked around their home as Asha finally released him in the kitchen. This is the typical bullshit that his father loved to pull. The house would become a wreck, nobody would do anything, and then at a moment’s notice, his father would expect the whole place to be damn-near spotless. Theon didn’t need to ask if his sister had tried to explain that she had been working. Their dad didn’t believe in excuses. 

Theon watched as his sister ran a hand through her hair and pressed her forehead against the wall in frustration. 

Despite their shared DNA, Theon and Asha both acted very differently in circumstances of pressure. For Asha, it started with a moment of shock, which most likely happened right when she got off the phone with their dad, followed by a brief break-down. Theon watched his sister work her way through this stage in the kitchen, with her walking around in circles and muttering to herself. In a few minutes, Asha smoothed her hair, adjusted her clothing and entered into a phase of quick and intense concentration - where she worked diligently and thoroughly. Theon had a different course of action. First, he let everything sink in and Theon looked around at their messy house. Then, he slowly left the room and made his way to his own. 

Once Theon entered his own room, he immediately walked to his bedside drawer and pulled out a dusty baggy of multi-colored pills. Fishing out two, white, tablets, Theon popped the Adderall in his mouth and waited for the effects. After sitting on his messy bedspread for a few minutes, listening to the background noise of Asha demanding help with the work, he finally felt the familiar pumping of energy through his veins. 

Theon hopped up and left the room to go help clean with his sister. 

After only ten minutes of the siblings picking up laundry, scrubbing dishes, and readjusting furniture, their heads snapped up when they heard the front door slam shut. 

“Go to your room, Theon.” Asha said and gently laid her broom on the side of the kitchen wall. 

“But-“

“Go, please.” 

Theon knew when his sister was being serious and lowered his head and almost sprinted up the stairs to his room from all of the built up energy in his body. When he slammed the door shut, Theon ran over and closed the blinds then began to pace around his room. He would jog the few steps to his dresser beside the window then pace back to the closet beside the door on the other side of the room. He didn’t know how long he kept this up before he eventually stopped to look at the mirror hanging on his closed door. 

He could barely see the dirty, grey, color of his eyes because his pupils were so dilated. His big black eyes were wide and Theon grinned in the mirror and then clapped his hands together appreciatively. 

Theon glanced away when he heard a crack, a yelp from Asha downstairs, and heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. 

Theon started laughing and scurrying around. 

“Shit, shit, oh he’s coming up here, aw shit.” 

The door slammed open and he saw the tall, looming body of Balon Greyjoy. 

“H-hey.” Theon said and stopped walking around his room and just stood in front of his father. Behind him, he could see that even his fathers shadow was imposing and aggressive in the hallway. He bit his lip to prevent a noise of fear to escape. 

“Boy, what are you doing?” Balon said and looked at his son without blinking. He had his arms crossed over his dark brown button up, shirt. By the look of the stain on his collar, he had apparently been drinking. What kind of sad fucker goes drinking at three on a Tuesday? Theon thought to himself. Instead, he chose to say the token phrase of a fearful child in the presence of an asshole parent. 

“I don’t know, sir.” 

“You don’t know? Last time I checked, I told you and your sister that this hellhole was to be fucking spotless by the time I got home.” Balon squinted his eyes at the boy and took a few steps towards him while Theon took a few steps back in response. 

“I - I did know that. I didn’t know until I got home which was, like, an hour ago, so I really didn’t have a whole lot of ti-“ 

Before Theon could finish his sentence, Balon had closed the distance between him and his child, had backhanded him, and left Theon on the floor from the sheer force of it. Theon breathed heavily and pushed himself up on his hands and knees. He looked down when he felt something slide down his lips and chin, to see a drop of blood hit the carpet. Theon ran his tongue over his teeth to make sure that he still had them before standing back up. His father was standing there watching him as though he hadn’t hit anybody at all.

“If I here one more fucking excuse leave your mouth, I will beat you damn bloody.” 

“I’m sorry, sir.” He said as he pressed the heel of his palm against his nose to try and stop the blood flow. 

“I’m going downstairs. Don’t bother me, unless you’re bringing me a drink.” With that, Theon’s father left the room, with the door remaining open. He could see Asha in her room across the hallway, gently applying foundation to the bruise on her cheek. It didn’t look like she had been crying and she probably hadn’t. Asha wasn’t a crier.  
That was more of Theon’s thing. 

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

It had been two weeks since the last ‘episode’ at the Greyjoy household. It had been two weeks since Theon had taken two different types of pills in less than a twenty-four hour period. It had only been five days since Theon had cried himself to sleep. Now everything was back to zero. 

When Theon woke up the next morning he felt ashamed and, to be honest, like a little bitch. He knew people that were in worse situations than he was. He knew people like Asha who could take a hit like it was nothing and not even bat an eyelash after a yelp. Why the fuck was Theon so weak? That’s what Theon thought at 4:30 in the morning. Which just made him feel worse, that his body woke him up so early just so he could feel bad for himself. 

After rolling around in his bed for another two hours, Theon finally made an attempt to untangle himself from the sheets and put some clothes on. It wasn’t until Theon was in the bathroom brushing his teeth did he remember Ramsay. He remembered him when he rubbed the mark from where he had been slapped. Touching the tingling flesh made Theon remember Ramsay’s eyes. Theon frowned in the mirror and spit out the toothpaste. 

Before Theon left for school, he had grabbed his baggy of pills and shoved a handful of Xanax into his pocket. On a great day, Theon does his best to avoid looks and he gets along just fine but, with a giant mark on his face and red-rimmed eyes, He just can’t take being looked at with the judgmental and sympathetic eyes of his school mates. Not today. 

God, you’re pathetic, he though to himself and popped two regular sized pills into his mouth and shoved three into his pocket just in case shit got really bad. 

Theon passed his sleeping Dad on the way out and, on his way out the door, he made sure to slam it for good measure. The few moments of rebellion that he gets around the house anymore. 

Thanks to the rain yesterday, the skies were still dark and murky, being a very accurate reflection of Theon’s current mood and state of mind. Funny how the world works like that sometimes. 

When Theon got to school after his walk, he was feeling the full force of the pills he had taken. Of course, he was also getting stares from the people around the doors of the school but the boy was so worried about keeping his body straight and not wobbly that he barely cared. Perfect, he thought. This was why Theon did what he did. 

Remembering his detention, Theon decided to be a good kid for once and he made his way to Room 113 to hang out with the rest of what this grand school had to offer. 

Long after the bell had rang and everybody had scurried off to class, Theon was finally able to make himself walk in a straight line and make an effort to find the room he was looking for and, when he did, he felt a sense of accomplishment. Well, at least I did one thing today. Theon thought to himself. He walked into the room and took a seat at one of the desks with the little cubicles on top of them. It looked ridiculous but Theon was happy to have a place to just sleep. 

However, in Theon’s dulled state of mind, he didn’t notice his new friend Ramsay in one of the chairs in the back. He also didn’t notice Ramsay lean back in his chair and begin to watch Theon’s movements. Almost as if he were waiting for a movie to begin. 

“Hey, man. Theon.” 

Theon looked up lazily, with his mouth hanging slightly open and registered a young, douchebag looking, blonde kid trying to get his attention. He almost laughed when he saw a weed necklace hanging from the kids neck. 

“J, buddy…” Theon trailed off and he felt his eyes begin to close. Joffrey had just watched him go down with a surprised expression then a slight smile. 

“Theon, man, wake up.” Theon jolted his head up and leaned back in his chair. He could still feel a slight pressure every time he moved his jaw, which was bugging him, so Theon jammed his hand into his pockets and pulled out the rest of his Xanax and put them in his mouth. 

How the fuck am I going to swallow these? Theon thought sadly, looking down. 

Joffrey watched, glanced back at the teacher who was staring intently at his laptop, then grabbed a bottle from inside of his book bag. With a glint in his eyes, he handed Theon the bottle and just said: 

“This’ll help.” 

Theon grabbed the bottle and swallowed the pills and felt them slide down his throat. He noticed in the back of his mind the familiar burn of the liquid and realized that he had washed down three more Xanax’s with liquor. Well, at least I did one thing today, Theon thought for the second time that day and handed the bottle back to Joffrey with a lazy, sleepy smile. 

Theon had become used to his face tingling that he didn’t feel the burning gaze of another person in the classroom. 

As he finally let his head hit the cold, vandalized, wood of the desk, and his mind start to go a little bit blank, he felt himself being yanked up by the back collar of his T-Shirt. 

Before Theon could say anything in protest, he could feel himself being pulled out of his desk, out of the room and down the hallway. 

As this happened, Joffrey turned around and looked at the teacher who merely just shook his head and put his headphones back in. 

Ramsay pushed Theon into the empty bathroom and,while Theon stumbled to get his balance, he pushed him once more into a stall. He slammed and locked the door and looked down at Theon. He was sitting on the floor with his head leaning against the wall, with his eyes half open. 

“Stupid cunt.” Ramsay said with a smile, patting the curls of his sleeping friends head. Then he moved his hand and gripped Theon’s chin and, once he was a little coherent, turned him towards the toilet and positioned his head over the side of it. 

Ramsay crouched down in the cramped space beside the toilet and Theon rested his chin on the seat. Ramsay reached out two of his long, pale, fingers and pressed them against Theon’s lips. He had opened his eyes slightly and, although he looked confused, he opened his mouth to let in the fingers. To calm Theon, Ramsay just let him suck on his fingers for a second before he moved them down the back of Theon’s tongue and down his throat. 

Theon gagged and his eyes opened wider, though they still looked cloudy and bleary. Instead of pulling them out, Ramsay pushed his fingers deeper until they hit the back of Theon’s throat. Ramsay tilted his head and rubbed the tip of his fingers along the ridges of the esophagus. 

After Theon gagged twice more and before he could finally heave, Ramsay slid his fingers out of his throat and immediately pulled back the hair on Theon’s forehead as he purged the contents of his stomach. 

“There you go. Good boy. You’re doing so good.” Ramsay whispered as he kept one hand pulling his hair back, while he slid his other hand around and slightly gripped the back of Theon’s neck. After the first heave, Theon threw up twice more before he finally collapsed against the floor of the gross, school, bathroom. 

Ramsay sat down beside Theon on the floor and when Theon began to fall to the side, Ramsay pulled Theon’s body into his lap and continued to rub the back of Theon’s neck. 

“Good boy.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please bare with me! I promise smut in the next chapter, I swear. Enjoy this chill foreplay for now ;)

Where did this guy come from? Theon thought as he sat at his desk the next afternoon. He had been going to this school system ever since he was a kid, he had walked these halls and, even if he wasn’t friends with everyone, he had at least seen everyone. So, where the hell did Ramsay come from? Until yesterday, Theon had watched everybody go by in a blur and now there was this one person that was in clear vision. So, why hadn’t Theon seen him before? 

“Theon. Hood down.” His teacher waved a hand over her head to motion him putting down his hood. Theon grumbled but, before he could put it down, the bell rang and Theon jumped up, shoved his shit in his bag, and left the room. Everyone flooded into the cramped hallways and Theon looked around for Ramsay. Theon was of average height, so he still had to stand on his toes to look over the heads of everyone. He sucked in a breath when he thought he saw the dark hair of Ramsay but, in a instant it was gone. 

“Looking for me?”

Theon whipped his head around and looked behind him but only saw the confused looks of the other students. When he turned back around, assured of his insanity, he saw Ramsay standing right in front of him, an eyebrow raised and a smile played at his lips. 

Theon let out a yelp of surprise and jumped a little. 

The other students passing by, merely walked around the two boys standing in front of each other, not moving. 

“What?” Theon muttered and, per usual, tried to look into his eyes but failed almost instantly. 

“Were you looking for me?” Ramsay said slower and with the slightest hint of patronization. He stared at Theon with unblinking eyes. Theon had no idea that Ramsay was checking the size of his pupils, before looking lower at Theon’s throat to examine his pulse rate. He was sober. 

“Nope.” Theon said too fast, unable to hide his lie. Theon had never been good at lying. All of the years with his father demanding the truth, with a punch to the gut as the alternative. He pulled his hood down and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Ah, alright, then. Well, then I should be going.” Ramsay said but he didn't move. Just stood there and waited patiently for Theon to rectify the lie that he told. He watched as Ramsay crossed his arms over his chest and Theon thought about how nice his black button-up shirt made him look. 

Wow that’s gay, Theon thought. Then he laughed at himself. It’s hard to say something is gay when you’ve had a dudes fingers down your throat. 

“Well, I guess that I just wanted to say thanks or whatever.” Theon shrugged and tried to be nonchalant about all of this. There were very few occasions in which it called for him to actually thank people. If anything, a nod or a shrug would suffice. However, Theon wasn’t a complete dick. He couldn’t shrug to the guy that saved you from overdosing in a shitty public bathroom. 

“There is a way that you could repay me, actually.” Ramsay with a slight smile. He had that predatory look in his eyes that he had when they had first met on the bleachers.  
When did I say that I would repay you? Theon thought. Well, I mean it’s not like he could say no. The guy did save his life. 

He raised his eyebrows and nodded at Ramsay, waiting. He looked very silly compared to him. While Ramsay had his hair looking perfectly unkempt, with a black button up with the sleeves rolled up, Theon was wearing a ratty, old, shirt with a Celtic tree on it and his usual grey hoodie with the too long sleeves. His hair, per usual, was unbrushed and not in a good way but in the “I don’t give a shit’ way. Not good. 

“Come over to my house. Just for the afternoon, of course.” Ramsay took a step towards Theon and Theon finally realized that they were alone now in the hallway; everyone had made their way to their classrooms but now it was just them. For some reason, Theon felt trapped. Caged, almost. He didn’t know why he felt this way, though. 

“Y-yeah, sure, I guess. I mean, it’s not like I have anything better to do.” He realized how rude that sounded but Ramsay didn’t seem to mind. He just lost that smile. He seemed displeased for a moment, then went right back to how he was before. 

“Fantastic.” He said, suddenly grinning. Before he turned around in the hallway, Ramsay reached out a hand and touched Theon’s exposed collarbone lightly. He was a skinny kid, so it jutted out and Ramsay, only for a moment, ran his hand over the bone covered with skin. Theon didn’t breath, move, or even think. 

Then Ramsay was gone and Theon was standing in the middle of the hallway, bewildered. 

Where the fuck did this guy come from?

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

Theon sat in the front seat of Ramsay’s car, smoking a cigarette. Every once in a while, Ramsay would take the cigarette, inhale and exhale slowly, then pass it back to Theon. Before he had even left the parking space, Ramsay had turned to Theon and said: 

“Put your seatbelt on. Now.” 

So, as they drove through the town, he let the wind whip through his hair. Ramsay drove with one hand on the wheel and the other resting in between the seats. He had on a thumb ring and would tap it against the wheel every now and then. There appeared to be an X on it. 

They didn’t say anything as they drove. Not even the radio was turned on but it wasn’t awkward, it was comfortable. Theon almost felt safe. That was a new feeling. 

When they pulled up to a grand looking house, he sucked in a breath. It seemed to be very modern with shining black marble used on the outside with deep cherry colored wood as a highlight. 

Ramsay pulled his car into the drive way and still said nothing to Theon. They just walked inside of the grand house. It was cold, and Theon wrapped his arms around himself. 

The first thing that Theon saw was the giant grand staircase that wrapped around both sides of the room and connected to make the hallway that stretched to the left and to the right. The stairs were white and the railings were dark and gleaming. There were windows, of course, but they were covered by heavy curtains, that touched the floor. Theon followed close behind Ramsay as they went up the stairs. 

This place makes my house look like a dump, Theon thought, self consciously. 

“My father comes home late at night so, we are alone for now.” Ramsay said, turning around to make sure that Theon was still following behind him. He could see that Theon was nervous and Ramsay smiled a bit. That’s exactly the emotion that he was going for. 

The room that they entered was the first in a long hall of identical doors and all that was inside was a leather couch and multitudes of bookcases, the majority of them looked as though they hadn’t been touched in forever. There was a pristine white carpet and a side table beside the couch. The windows, like every one he had seen so far, were covered in heavy drapes and the only light source in the room was lit when Ramsay turned on the lamp on the side table. 

“This is your room?” Theon said while taking a few steps in and looking around. He really couldn’t picture Ramsay living here and he didn’t seem like the type to sleep on a couch. 

“Of course not. My room is not open for you, as of now.” Ramsay said, kicking off his shoes beside the couch. He wondered how the carpets could be so clean, despite there being no apparent “Shoes off” rule. 

He stood awkwardly before deciding to take it upon himself to sit down a cushion away from Ramsay. What the hell were they going to do? Read? 

Theon let out a shaky breath and a laugh when he saw Ramsay open the drawer of the side table and pull out three pre-rolled joints. This was something that Theon was comfortable with doing. Nothing to take off the stress of a situation like this. He held out his hand to take one of the joints but Ramsay ignored the hand, pulled out a lighter, and lit his own cigarette. 

Theon definitely didn’t notice the way the lighter illuminated Ramsay’s face and made the shadows around him seem darker. 

He definitely didn’t notice that because that would be gay and he wasn’t gay. Definitely not. 

After a long inhale, Ramsay held out the joint to Theon who accepted it, gladly. He felt sort of inferior because he wasn’t given his own, but instead had to wait for Ramsay to be done. He shrugged off that feeling and merely took a hit and felt a warming sensation crawl across his body. Then, a slow, sinking feeling.  
“Tell me about your family.” Ramsay said after a few minutes of them sitting in a little cloud of smoke, sharing the same air. The question surprised Theon and he had to widen his eyes to regain focus of the world and his brain. 

“Well, there’s my sister, Asha. She’s really cool, two years older than me but she doesn’t go to college or anything. She works her ass off, though. Takes care of me, I guess.” Theon was embarrassed saying that last part but there were no false pretenses here, Theon felt. Well, at least not for him. 

Ramsay merely nodded, readjusted himself on the couch, and took a hit. 

“Mom and dad?” He said with a sideways glance at him. 

“Left around five years ago, when my dads business started to go under. Gold digger, I guess.” He said with a bitter laugh before continuing. 

“My dad, he’s a…yeah, he’s a fucker, for sure. He gave me this one here.” Theon pointed to the bruise on his face that was beginning to fade. he was actually surprised that Ramsay hadn’t mentioned it or asked him if he was okay. Maybe he just didn’t care.

Everything went silent. It seemed like Ramsay had stopped breathing, despite him being in the same position as before. He joint remained burning between his fingers where he had rested his arm on the arm of the couch, hovering over the ashtray on the table.

“How often?” Ramsay said, looking Theon dead in the eyes. He looked like when you see an animal at the zoo and they don’t move and neither do you because you are keeping that eye contact with them. It didn’t look like he was even looking at Theon, but into his brain. Right through his skin, his skull, and into the layers of his cerebrum. Waiting to see if Theon would lie. 

“Every few weeks since mom left. Five years, now.” Wow, saying that number out loud surprised him. 

Ramsay said nothing in return, just nodded and handed Theon the joint. After Theon took a reasonably sized hit and went to give it back, Ramsay just sat there looking at him pointedly. Not sure what to do, he just took another large hit and almost coughed, which would have been surprising. Ramsay didn’t take the joint back until it was almost gone and the ashes were about to drop. 

This was some intense ass shit, Theon thought to himself. This was their second shared joint and already he felt thoroughly high and on that cloud. He relaxed against the couch but couldn’t seem to get comfortable because he wanted to press his face into the cool fabric but it hurt the bruise on his face. 

“I can help with that.“ 

Theon looked lazily at Ramsay, confused. 

“With getting comfortable, I mean. I can take your mind off the pain.” Ramsay had raised an eyebrow and tapped his foot against the ground in front of him.

What the fuck am I doing? Theon thought as he realized what Ramsay was implying. That was one of his final thoughts before he stopped thinking all together.After pulling the sleeves of his hoodie down, Theon got up off the couch, and sunk to his knees in front of Ramsay.  



	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all of the comments! I love reading them and wanted to say a communal "Thank You" to everyone who has taken the time to read!
> 
> More chapters in the coming days...

Theon went about it slowly, at first. He lazily traced his tongue along the underside of Ramsay’s dick and he kept his eyes half closed, not looking at Ramsay. Even if he did try to look at him, he wouldn’t have been able to stand the heated stare Ramsay was giving him. Ramsay was looking at the way Theon’s hair curled at the nape of his neck, the way that his pale fingers clung to the couch beside them, as he tried to fit all of Ramsay inside of his mouth.

Theon noticed that the tighter Ramsay’s hands pulled his hair, and the harder Theon himself got, the more his mind went a little bit blank. It almost went entirely blank when Theon had tried to unzip his jeans to wrap a hand around himself but Ramsay suddenly yanked Theon down further onto his dick, causing Theon to gag and his eyes to water. For some reason, Theon was still hard and his mind was completely empty. 

It was the lack of control. It was him knowing that he couldn’t stand up and leave because Ramsay’s hands were threaded through his hair. It was knowing that he couldn’t say anything about this because he was too busy sucking Ramsay’s cock. It was also knowing that Theon couldn’t touch himself unless Ramsay allowed it. Theon didn’t have to think about anything because Ramsay was doing all of the thinking for him. 

Theon made a slight whimpering noise when Ramsay started to thrust down Theon’s throat. He grabbed onto Ramsay’s thighs and closed his eyes. 

“Look at me.” It wasn’t a statement or a plea, it was a command. 

Theon opened his eyes and looked up to see the eyes of a hunter. They were the eyes of a hunter who had just caught his prey and was circling the trap, contemplating all the ways the hunter could kill and devour the prey. That’s what Theon saw in those icy blue eyes. 

Theon came in his pants like a twelve year old. 

Ramsay came to the sight of Theon looking up at him with a mixture of arousal and fear, and the sight of him shaking and shuddering as he watched Theon cum without being touched like he was a child. One who didn’t know any better. He smiled while he watched as Theon did his best to swallow all that he could. 

That sat in silence for a few moments before Ramsay reached out to Theon, who had been looking down at his pants with the stain on them. When he looked up at him, Ramsay used his thumb to wipe off some of what Theon didn’t swallow off of his cheek. He then placed his thumb and wiped it on Theon’s neck. It was cold and Theon shivered. His mind wasn’t blank now, but it was quiet. Which was a relief. 

Ramsay leaned over to the side table, grabbed a To-Go pack of tissues that was in the drawer and wiped himself clean before tucking himself back into his pants. Theon sat there sitting in his own mess. Ramsay put away the tissues. 

“Spend the night.” Ramsay said and leaned back to look at Theon, who still hadn’t gotten up and was sitting on his knees in front of him. 

“Alright.” Was all that Theon said. 

“You can sleep in here. Rule wise, my dad won’t be home until very late at night so you don’t need to worry about him but, if you value your life, like, at all, you shouldn’t go snooping outside of this room, yeah?” 

Theon nodded and finally stood up, still riding the aftermath of his silent mind. 

“I need to go out for a few hours but, if you get bored, read a book.” Ramsay gestured to the bookshelves with his hand as he walked out of the room. 

 

What the fuck just happened? Wait, wait, wait, what the _fuck_ just happened? Theon thought to himself as soon as the door closed. The sound of the thud had snapped him out of his autopilot state of mind and now he was just plain confused. This afternoon he had gotten high, sucked dick, and was now basically locked in a tiny library. 

 

Theon sat down on the couch and held his head in his hands. The taste of Ramsay was still on his tongue and the room still smelled like weed. Feeling overheated, Theon almost ripped off his hoodie and got back up to begin pacing around the room. He felt like he needed to put his mind in order but he didn’t really see the point. Why waste time making his life make sense when it is just going to change again in the next hour, day, or week? 

He took a deep breath to calm himself and meandered over to the bookcases to look at some of the books. 

_The Ego and the ID_ by Sigmund Freud 

_A Clockwork Orange_ by Anthony Burgess

And 

_The Complete Works of Pablo Picasso_

Theon pulled out the book on Picasso and flipped through the pages a little bit. He didn’t flip through the book as fast when he came across the works from his blue period. He sighed and felt his mood worsen while looking at the pictures. They depressed him and made him feel cold again. By the amount of dust, he was willing to bet that nobody in the house had laid a finger on these in years. 

Theon wasn’t much of a reader, either. As a kid, he liked wrestling with Asha, climbing trees, and basically just being a pretty active kid. At that time, though, their business was booming and Theon had massive amounts of land to explore, a family that was so busy they didn’t care if he tracked mud in the house, and plentiful amounts of maids and nannies. Of course, like every other kid, he got into video games in the beginning of middle school and his outdoor time slowly declined. 

Long story short, Theon didn’t really have much to do in a room with a couch, table, and a shit load of books. 

Remembering Asha, Theon pulled out his phone and sent a quick text saying that he was spending the night at Ramsay’s. He had never mentioned him to her but she probably wouldn’t care. 

When he saw that the room was getting progressively darker, he went over to the curtains and pulled them aside, he saw bars on the windows. Rusted and a deep brown, they seemed to have been put up years ago. 

For an instant, Theon felt fear rising up inside of him. Seeing the bars, he had the sudden distinct feeling of being trapped. Every sensor in his mind was saying “You need to leave, now.” He closed the curtains, and quickly walked to the door but, before he could touch the door handle, he stopped. Remembering what Ramsay has said about ‘snooping’. He stood there with his hand held partially out and staring at the door, while he weighed his options. 

Theon walked over sat back down on the couch and eventually lied down on his side, with his face pressed against the back cushions and his feet tucked up under him. He had ditched his shoes a while back. 

What Theon didn’t know is that, even if he had tried to open the door, it was locked anyways. 

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

Theon woke up freezing. It felt like the room had dropped twenty degrees over the night. Due to him falling asleep so early, he could sense that it was early morning. Though, it was Spring so there was no reason for it to feel like December. He was shivering when he sat up and he wrapped his pale arms around himself and looked around, sleepily. He felt uncomfortable from sleeping in his own mess all night. 

“You’re needed downstairs.” 

Theon yelped and jerked when he heard the noise. He hadn’t noticed that Ramsay had been standing beside the windows, watching the yard with one hard holding back the curtains. He was dressed in a white wife beater and his usual black pants. Theon wondered if he owned any other pair of pants? Not saying that they didn’t work for him. 

“I’m needed downstairs? W-why?” Theon said, standing up and taking a step towards Ramsay. When he looked at him he heard the words ‘Look at me’ ringing in his mind. Theon felt his heart rate increase and took a deep breath. 

Ramsay glanced at him and seemed to be smiling. 

“You’ll see.”

So, when Ramsay made his way to the door, Theon followed, after picking up his shoes from the ground. He followed him closely down the hallway and, when they came to the wrap around staircase and balcony, he could see the police officers and Asha standing by the doorway. Theon wondered what his sister could possibly be doing here?

From the top of the stairs, Theon could also see a tall man, with broad shoulders, standing and watching it all. He stood beside the police officers and watched Ramsay and Theon walk down the staircase. The man wore a suit as black as coal, with a dark pink tie. It didn’t make him look less threatening, in any way, though. Horrifyingly, Theon accidentally made eye contact with him and, instead of the icy blue eyes that Ramsay had, the man’s eyes were almost white. As if they were moons. His pupils were still black, of course, but the rims were as cloudy as milk. Theon felt sick to his stomach and instead looked towards Asha. 

Theon ran ahead of Ramsay and approached his sister and the police. 

“What’s going on? Asha, what’re you doing here?” Theon asked and looked back and forth between the police and his sister. 

He watched as Asha stood up straighter and didn’t look at her brother but instead looked a little bit to the left. Refusing eye contact, entirely. 

“Dad’s been murdered. Whoever did it broke his spine in five spots, then snapped his neck.” He could see that she was trying not to cry by the way she was gnawing at the inside of her cheeks and she flared her nostrils. She said the details of his death to try and detach herself from it. Theon had seen her do it time and time again. 

Theon took a few steps back, not sure what to do or how to feel. When he went to take another step backwards he bumped into Ramsay, who had been standing behind him. The world went sort of grey around the edges and Theon felt a swirling of emotion in his brain spanning from pain, to joy, to panic then, to sad. 

He broke down into tears. 

Theon’s brain had been messed with so much in the past twenty four hours that he didn’t realize that all of his emotional walls had been knocked down. He didn’t have any way of stopping the emotions and tears, and it hurt his chest and his throat to keep them contained, so he let them out. 

Theon turned around and wrapped his arms around Ramsay’s middle and cried into the nape of his neck. Ramsay merely wrapped one arm around him and used his other hand to stroke his hair and then grip the back of his neck. The hold was comforting and Theon felt so small and sheltered despite him being only about two inches shorter than Ramsay. He clung to the fabric of the wife beater and squeezed his eyes shut. 

Asha turned away and went to go to talk to the police, who had been talking with the man that Theon had seen earlier. The two officers were leaning against the wall, and did their best to not look at the boy clutching desperately to a young man. 

Theon’s crying lessened and his breath deepened when he heard whispering in his ear. 

“Good boy, you’re doing so good. Let it all out.”

Ramsay didn’t sound sad or sympathetic. He didn’t even sound condescending. He just sounded _thoroughly amused._


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a Ramsay chapter for you guys. (: Enjoy, my little demons. 
> 
> Also, am I updating too much? Is that even a thing to worry about?

“Theon, I’m leaving to go meet with the lawyers. I’ll be back around noon.” Asha ran her fingers through his hair and stepped over the clothes scattered around his room and left. A few moments later, he heard the bang of the front door closing. Fluttering his eyes open, Theon cringed when he felt the harsh sunlight, making his vision go spotted for a few seconds. He appreciated the colors that danced around, before they faded away and Theon was left to stare at his messy room. 

There was a lot of stuff that Asha had to deal with now that she was his legal guardian. Not only that but she was also hiring detectives and lawyers to deal with the finding and prosecution of the man who killed their father. Perhaps, if Balon’s death had been under other circumstances, his sister might now have control of Greyjoy: Import & Export Facilitation Co. but he never wrote a will, so the company was now in the power of the board of directors. The Greyjoy’s no longer controlled a company with their own name. 

That’s depressing, Theon thought to himself. 

He had no part in any of it. He didn’t give a shit who killed his asshole of a father. He was never going to be a part of the company in the first place, and Asha was basically his guardian all along. Nothing has changed except for the fact that he would probably need to get a job. There was no longer a father’s dirty laundry to steal money out of. 

Theon grabbed the beer bottle that was sitting on the floor beside his mattress, took a swig, and rolled over to go back to sleep.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

“Who is he?” 

“He’s nobody.” 

“No he’s not. You killed his father, he must be somebody.” 

Ramsay turned around and glared at his father. He spun around in his computer chair and crossed his arms over his bare chest. It was morning and Ramsay had been searching around online for long range taser guns. He was having little to no luck- all of the ones he had found had pathetically little amounts of voltage. It was total bullshit. 

“He’s somebody right now, but he won’t be for much longer.” Ramsay said and looked away from his fathers face. 

Roose Bolton took a deep breath and stepped farther into his only son’s room. He reached out and ran his forefinger over the top of his dresser and rubbed away the dust that remained with his thumb. Usually, the maids would come in here and attempt to clean, but every since Ramsay put a dead cat under the bedsheets for them to discover, every time Roose tried to mention them going in there, they just muttered frantically in Spanish. He didn’t have the time to deal with the nervous help. 

“Do you plan on killing his whole family, and keeping him in the garage like a stray dog?” Roose asked, amused, and looked at his son. He could see that Ramsay was picturing what he would like to happen to the boy. He could tell by the way that Ramsay grimaced and furrowed his eyebrows. Making him look almost angry. 

“Do I plan on mass murder? No. Do I plan on making him mine? Yes.” Ramsay said and finally turned back around to look at his computer, as if he were trying to dismiss his father. As if he were trying to have any say as to when the conversation ended. 

“I can let one kill go, I am not cruel. However, if I have to leave work one more time to come home to deal with police officers, I will be very angry.” Roose said in his still measured tone. He didn’t sound angry in the slightest but there was an edge of darkness to his tone. He turned back to the dresser and adjusted his tie in the mirror that sat on top of it. The tie was silver with little flecks of red on it, resembling blood. However, if asked, Roose would say that they were supposed to resemble paint splatters. 

Ramsay sat looking at his computer, even though the screen had gone to sleep and was black. Roose could feel his son’s eyes watching him in the reflection of the dark screen. 

“Next time, make sure the body is disposed of. Properly. I didn’t raise you to be a fool.” Roose said and was about to turn out when Ramsay stood up from his chair, spun around, and stood in front of his father. 

“They needed to find him. So that he would know what happened to his father. He needed to know that his father died brutally and in an alleyway, like a piece of fucking garbage.” Ramsay said while beginning to pace around the room. 

He felt his mind unravelling at the seams, like it sometimes does, but it wasn’t because of his father lecturing him, or because that he killed a man less than twenty four hours ago, but knowing that Theon Greyjoy wasn’t here. Knowing that he was probably sitting at his home thinking about _things_ and Ramsay had no fucking clue as to what those things were. What made Ramsay want to set fire to this entire house is imagining Theon Greyjoy taking a step or taking a breath, without Ramsay knowing it.

When did I get so obsessed? Ramsay thought to himself as he sat down at the edge of the bed with Roose still staring at him silently. 

Oh, he remembers now. 

He knew that he wanted Theon all to his self when he saw him sitting in that chair in detention, with his t-shirt a size too big and his pupils blown to the size of planets. He knew that he would do all that he could to get Theon when he saw him accept the liquor from that blonde-headed kid looking as though he knew what it would do to himself. Ramsay knew that he would have Theon when he saw that peaceful expression on his face when he was on the verge of passing out on his desk. The way his features were relaxed, his hands were curled around his own waist, and the way his curly hair fell over his eyes. 

Ramsay didn’t know what he wanted to do more. Fuck him, treasure him, or kill him. 

“Be more careful. If you get caught, I’ll pay them to keep you in prison longer.” Was all that Roose Bolton said before he left the room and made his way to work. 

“Yeah, alright.” Ramsay whispered and leaned back onto his bed. 

He didn’t go to school today because there wasn’t much reason for him to. The only reason he ever really went to school was when Roose came home early, noticed that he was still home, and stayed in the morning to make sure he went the next day. He couldn’t have anyone living in his house to be a disappointment in any sense, including school. 

After a second of calming himself and just staring at the ceiling, Ramsay sat up quickly because he had a fantastic idea. 

He left the room and, when he came back, he clutched an empty tupperware box in his hands and a thick, black, Sharpie. This was a fucking brilliant idea, and Ramsay grinned to himself as he walked to his bed and crouched down beside it. 

With his face pressed against the smooth wood (he refused to have tacky carpet in his room), he reached under his bed and clawed around until his fingers wrapped around the lip of a box. Smiling, he pulled out the cardboard bin and stood up to set it on the bed, right beside the empty tupperware container. 

The cardboard box was filled to the brim with knives, weapons, sex toys, vials of blood, tiny jars of poisons, handguns, tongs, needles, ropes, handcuffs, whips, flaying tools, files, wrenches, hammers, scalpels, pliers, lighters, fishing wire, and jumper cables. 

It was a big box. 

Carefully, Ramsay examined all of the items and, ones that he deemed acceptable, he put them into the plastic bin. Slowly the clear box was filled with some of the tamer objects such as the lighters, ropes, a variety of sex toys, the smaller and more precise flaying tools, and one knife. After the box was rather filled up, he picked it up and took out the Sharpie. He uncapped it and held the cap in his mouth as he wrote on the box. 

_THEON'S REACTION KIT_

Ramsay smiled and slid both of the boxes back under the bed and felt almost giddy. He knew that one day he would be able to use those tools on Theon and that, as Theon was just himself, he would be able to use the more intense shit in the big box. Best case scenario, Ramsay would be able to make Theon regress into something… something that wasn’t Theon at all. Something that was barely human. He was gifted with the perfect clay sculpture but he wanted to break the current mold and remake it as his own. 

Either way, Ramsay’s new infatuation was something that he had never experienced before and was excited to try. He was excited to see what his own limitations were and he was very curious to see how close he could get to killing Theon without actually doing it. He didn’t want him to be killed, because if he was dead then he wouldn’t be able to look at him. Ramsay didn’t want Theon to die because, if he died, what would he do? Go to school? Find someone else? No, Ramsay knew the moment that he saw Theon Greyjoy that there was nobody like him in the entire world. Nobody wanted to let go more than he did and Ramsay knew that. 

He looked down when he felt himself harden in his pants. He needed to take a shower still, so he figured that he could hit turn birds with one stone and just jerk off in the shower, like any other guy. 

Ramsay stepped into the bathroom that was adjoined to his own room and didn’t bother with looking at himself in the mirror. He knew that he looked great and he wasn’t going to waste time staring at a reflection when he had hot water and a boner to take care of. Usually, Ramsay would do his work out before taking a shower, but he didn’t think that it was al that necessary today. He was lean and he thought that too many muscles were gross and that being strong served its purpose. He liked having people underestimate his strength. 

His father told him once that people are so busy looking at who is below them that they never look up long enough to see who has the upper hand. Ramsay took this as “Surprise Attacks Work.” 

Ramsay turned on the water, took off his clothes, and stepped into the spotless shower, with a clear glass door separating him from the rest of the world. The steam made him sweat and, after a time, he couldn’t see outside of the glass because it was all so foggy and steamy, just the way that he liked it. Ramsay always took showers that were slightly too hot or slightly too cold. For anybody else, it was the temperature that usually made people arch their back and hiss but Ramsay just stood underneath it, calmly. 

He let his mind wander and, while he did, his hand travelled so that he was gripping himself under the spray. He thought first about Theon passed out in an alleyway, half naked with little cuts and marks all over him, with his back covered in bruises and his fingernails crusted over with blood from him trying to fight, with his thighs and ass sticky from just being fucked like he was nothing at all. Then his mind wandered again to Theon, instead, spread out across Ramsay’s bed with his skin pale and his grey, eyes wide; with his knuckles and spine slightly protruding and not a single mark on his body. A blank canvas ready to be used in any way that Ramsay pleased. 

He pushed into his fist at a faster pace and felt pre-cum sliding down his dick.

Ramsay remembered the way that the back of Theon’s throat had felt when they had curled up on the bathroom that perfect day. He recalled the way that he turned down the thermostat when he got home the night Theon had spent the night, and they way that he purposely didn’t give him a blanket just so he could see Theon shivering in the dim moonlight. His teeth chattering and his toes curled. 

Ramsay breathed out roughly and felt his climax approaching. 

The final image that he saw in his mind was of Theon hung from chains on the ceiling with his eyes gouged out, his throat slit, and his finger and toenails removed. He looked like a doll about to get buttons sewed in it’s eyes. Then, only for an milisecond, Ramsay saw Theon sitting on the wet bleachers that day with smoke cascading out of his mouth. 

Ramsay came with a “Fuck” and and he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the burning hot water.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter as accurate as possible, drug-wise. *shrugs*
> 
> Enjoy!~

“You sure you can handle this?” 

“What? Are you worried about me or something?” 

“Not a fucking chance but, if you die, that ruins my sales. So, how about don’t fucking die.” 

Theon Greyjoy stood beside Sandor Clegane and flicked his cigarette onto the rubbery mulch of the playground floor. He could see the brown paper shoved inside the pocket of his leather jacket and Theon wanted to just reach out, take it, and run. Usually, he only met with The Dog to get some weed but Theon knew that he always dealt with more of the intense shit. Rumor had it, that was how the big guy got his scar. Joffrey said that Sandor’s brother had invited Sandor over to his trailer, where he had been trying to make methamphetamine and the whole place lit the fuck up with both of them still inside. 

Tragic.

“So, you want a single?” Sandor said and rubbed his finger over his thick, silver, thumb ring. The sky was dim, and getting darker, and if they stood around for longer they might have a run in with the police. I mean, they are two grown men standing beside a swing set and a jungle gym. 

It was warmer out, so Theon wore a thin white shirt and baggy, black, cargo shorts. His eyes were rimmed with shadows and the waterline was irritated and red. He hadn’t been sleeping and, when he did, he cried. It wasn’t because of his father but because he wasn’t too sure why. His mind wasn’t going blank as it used to and he felt so present. He hated it because, when he was like this, he had to experience everything and he was forced to feel every god damn thought and emotion that he felt. 

He needed that silence. If he took Xanax, he was getting so little sleep that he didn’t go blank he just immediately fell asleep, last time he dropped to a deep sleep on the floor of his kitchen. He woke up in a puddle of drool, with his legs asleep. 

If he smoked weed, he just felt stupid and slow. 

He needed more, and can you blame him? 

“Yeah, I want a single. I just, I don’t know, want to see what it’s like, I guess.” Theon shrugged his shoulders and tried to look nonchalant. 

“Well, it’s pretty good, so it’ll be twenty five bucks. This is a one time use, so don’t go batshit for more.” Sandor said and pulled the paper bag out of his pocket, unrolled it, and pulled out a clear bag that held a solidified, brown, object and a capped, clear, syringe. Theon looked at it, confused, as he handed him a twenty and a five. 

“What the shit? What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?” Theon said as he put them both into a lower pocket of his shorts. 

Sandor sighed and grabbed Theon’s shoulder and walked with him over to his car. 

“You poor, naive, little druggie. Melt it, inject it. It’s heroin, not a puzzle.” Sandor said before slamming the car door of his black BMW in Theon’s face and driving away. 

Theon felt the bag weighing against his leg and he began his walk home. He hadn’t gone to school in three days and he didn’t really know when he was planning on going back. 

As he walked, his mind wandered to Ramsay. He thought about how it felt to have the weight of his cock in his mouth and how his mind was so pleasantly numb, at the time. He also thought about how Ramsay had gripped his neck, while Theon had cried against his chest that day. The hold on his neck had reminded him that nobody could move him. Nobody could take him away from the hold and that was so comforting, it was almost ridiculous. 

Theon felt like his body was always being forced somewhere. Forced to school, forced to sit down, forced to stand up. But that grip that he remembered him having on the nape of his neck made him feel like Ramsay would fucking kill someone before they made Theon go anywhere. 

Not even Asha had made him feel that protected, which was saying something. 

When he got home, the lights were off and nobody was home. His sister was probably staying late at her job as a bartender. She hates it because guy’s always hit on her too much but she doesn’t really have much of a choice. 

Theon doesn’t turn the lights on and just makes his way to the kitchen. The place was not as much of a mess as it was before Balon died. Nobody was home to mess it up and Theon just spent all of his days either in his bed or in the bathroom. 

He opens a drawer in their small kitchen and takes on a small metal spoon and slams it shut with his hip. Theon turned around and jogged up the stairs and goes into the bathroom at end of the hallway, passing his and Asha’s rooms. 

Theon squinted his eyes when he turned on the harsh linoleum lights. One of his dad’s old belts was still hanging on the doorknob and Theon grabbed it before slamming the door shut and sitting down on the closed toilet seat. 

He didn’t look at his reflection anymore. He knew that he looked horrible and he didn’t see the point in staring at himself just to make him feel worse. Waste of fucking time. 

Theon dug through the pockets of his shorts nervously and pulled out the small baggy, the capped syringe, a random set of headphones, his phone, a piece of wadded up paper, an almost empty pack of cigarettes, and, finally, a lighter. It was white and from a gas station. Cheap as hell. 

He took out the baggy and broke it open and dug through the little pieces of plastic to find a hard piece of black substance. 

Black tar heroin. 

At least, that’s what Joffrey said it was when he had told him to go to Sandor. 

He shrugged and placed the black substance on the metal spoon. He was nervous and his hands shook. He had been picking at his nails every once in a while and the skin around his nail beds were all torn up and red. 

The flame from the lighter heated up the bottom of the spoon and, slowly, the substance started to melt. It was black and shining and looked like liquid coal. Theon stared at it as more and more of it melted. The metal from the spoon was starting to heat and it irritated his hand but he powered through it because it really didn’t hurt all that much. 

While holding the spoon with one hand, Theon grabbed the syringe with the other and uncapped it. The needle was thin and reflected the lights of the bathroom at certain angles. He narrowed his eyes in concentration as he used the plunger to suck the liquid into the chamber. He saw his reflection in the remaining liquid and stared at it. 

He didn’t want to be here. In this house, all by himself. He needed someone or something, he really wasn’t too sure what exactly it was. 

Theon sniffled and tried to not cry. He was going to get some relief if this worked how Joffrey said that it would. He told him that he used it all the time and that he’d feel sleepy but not fall asleep. Exactly what Theon wanted. 

He tossed the heated, used, and empty spoon into the empty sink and grabbed the belt that he had laid across the side of the bathtub. He had never done this before but if he just did like Joffrey told him to do then it would all be fine. His friend was a fuck-ass, admittedly, but he would never do anything to seriously hurt Theon. He wasn’t _evil_. 

He gripped one end of the brown leather with his teeth and slid the looped belt up his arm and stooped it just above the crick of his elbow. He tightened it so much that the skin around it turned a slight pink and then white. Theon sucked in a breath and thought about how this would go. Then he realized that he needed to stop thinking about that and he needed to stop thinking about everything. 

He picked up the needle, and pressed the tip to the inside of his elbow. He felt the needle break through the skin, and slide into his vein. It hurt but it wasn’t all that bad because he actually really liked the pain, if he was being honest. It was warm and it tingled and, after adjusting, he pressed down on the plastic plunger and injected the liquid. 

Theon hung his head and his auburn curls fell across his eyes. He sat in the bathroom with the harsh fluorescent lighting, with his arm tilted up and resting on his thigh. The needle was thrown into the sink with the spoon, and Theon sat there and he waited. He tapped his bare feet against the cool tiles and looked down at the floor. 

Then his stomach flipped. 

Theon got off the toilet seat, spun around, opened it, and immediately threw up. He purged his stomach and, when he was done, he was sweating, crying, and heaving. 

This was his second time throwing up in the past two weeks. Impressive. 

He sat back on his hind legs and rummaged through his pocket for his phone. He scrolled through the numbers listed before choosing Joffrey’s name and hitting the phone symbol. 

“Joffrey, man, I did some heroin and I fucking just threw up everywhere.” He said while wiping his eyes with the back of his hands. He didn’t realize that the belt was still tied around his arm and a small stream of blood was trailing down his arm. 

“Oh shit. You actually did that? Bro, I was just fucking with you. You should’ve just gotten high.” He could hear the smile in Joffrey’s voice and he felt another wave of nausea coming over him and he hung up the phone. Theon was probably throwing up because he was a first time user and had, most likely, used too much. He thought about what a worthless best friend Jof-

His mind went blank as hell as he started dry heaving, while clutching the bowl desperately. He wasn’t thinking anymore because all of a sudden it felt like his brain had short-circuited and the wires that led to his thoughts were fried, with the metal exposed and the wires peeled back. 

When Theon was able to catch his breath, he looked at his phone again and called the only number that he thought would be worthwhile to call. 

 

“Ramsay, can you come to my house? 108 Pyke Drive, I’m really sick. Please, I need you.” 

 

He would’ve cringed at the neediness he was showing in the voice message but he was’t conscious enough to even think about it. Theon passed out on the tile, with tears streaming down his face from the pain, and his arm tied with a belt and a stream of dried blood crusted against the pale skin. Theon’s brown hair was in tangles now and his good arm wrapped around his sweaty, white shirt. 

Twenty minutes later he felt his body being moved and felt a pressure against his arm. He whimpered and tried to curl further into himself. He squeezed his eyes tighter and he heard a breathless laugh, then it faded and his head was pounding. He didn’t open his eyes but he felt a movement again and then he felt a cold feeling surround his body and a warmth on his back. 

Theon turned his head to the side and breathed in what he could. His stomach felt weak and his head felt like someone was gripping it, but the smell that greeted him when he turned his head was comforting and he felt incredibly safe. he felt a pressure on the back of his neck and he fell back asleep. 

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

Asha came home and sighed. She noticed her brothers shoes in the kitchen and set her bag on the table. She pulled down her shoulder length hair from the messy bun that it was in, and took a deep breath. Her shoulders and feet ached, but it wasn’t anything that she couldn’t handle. All Asha wanted right now was to collapse on her bed but she figured she should probably check on her little brother. He had been so secluded recently she was thinking about maybe getting him a therapist. He was… sensitive and she knew that Theon usually sat on the fence of being able to handle things and not being able to handle things. 

“Theon? Where’re you at?” She said as she ventured up the stairs. Asha raised an eyebrow when she saw the half-open bathroom door. Walking tentatively down the hallway, she made her way to the light.

“Theon? You in there? Don’t want to see you naked, no offense.” Asha said and knocked lightly on the wall beside the door. When she didn’t hear an answer she figured that he was probably behind the navy blue shower curtain and wouldn’t be seen. 

However, the moment that she stepped into the bathroom and saw the needle in the sink and the blood drying on the floor, she ripped open the curtain of the shower, privacy be damned. Her brothers safety was her first priority, always. 

“Who the fuck are you?”

What Asha saw shocked her. 

She saw a guy she didn't know sitting on the bottom of the shower, with his back against the wall and his head tilted back. The spray ran over his deep, black, hair and his face looked peaceful. While his pants were on, his shirt was off and she saw a broad chest and muscled arms. Inside those arms was her brother, curled up, with only his pants on, sleeping. The strangers arms wrapped around Theon and his legs were on either side of him, looking like a cage. 

Theon sat curled in the area between his legs with his head and soaking hair, resting on the random persons chest. Her brother looked so fragile and Asha felt a pang of sympathy and pity, while looking at her poor sibling. 

They both had their eyes closed and they both looked extremely relaxed despite the water, the blood on the floor, the syringe in the sink, and the fact that two high schoolers sat cuddling under the water in a running shower. 

However, at the “Who the fuck are you?” The strangers eyes snapped open and he looked darkly at Asha. He felt his arms tighten around Theon and Theon just curled up tighter and didn’t open his eyes. 

“Who the fuck am _I_? Who the fuck are _you_?” He said and looked Asha up and down as if this were his house, and not hers.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boltons are liars 2k16.

Asha Greyjoy stood, staring Ramsay Bolton right in the eyes. They were around the same height and both were standing there ground. Both had been raised to never back down and to never bow to others. Both had been threatened by their fathers with punishments ranging from rape to murder. 

“Look what you’ve done to him. You can’t protect him.” Ramsay said without blinking. His eyes piercing hers and giving off all of the warnings that usually make people look away, but Asha stared right back with her murky, grey, eyes. 

“And you can? You’ve only known him for, what? Two weeks?” Asha said and crossed her arms over her chest. At the moment, her brother had been placed on his bed and his wounds had been covered with a band-aid, by her. While she had taken care of Theon, Ramsay had followed her telling her that he needed to stay the way he was. That she was ruining it by cleaning him up and changing his clothes. 

“I know him more than you ever could. I’ve seen him at his most vulnerable.” Ramsay as he stood two inches away from Asha Greyjoy in her kitchen, waiting for Theon to awaken. 

“I think it’s time that you go.” Asha said and took another step towards him but, before she could lay a hand on him, he had his hand around her throat. Her eyes went wide and her breath was cut off, leaving her making strangled noises. 

“Listen here, you cunt. Either Theon comes to live with me, or I will do so much shit to him that, when I call the police and report an anonymous case of domestic abuse, they won’t even question you, before you’re being lead away in cuffs and Theon is shoved head first into the foster system. Do you want that to happen?” 

Asha shook her head rapidly and tried to use her hands to punch Ramsay but he grabbed her wrists with his other hand and held them together, easily. He was a lot stronger than he appeared and she felt foolish for underestimating him but mostly she thought about what a psychotic freak this fucker was. 

“I didn’t think so. Now, if you let Theon come live with me, I give you my word as a Bolton that no harm will ever come to your brother. I won’t hurt Theon in any way possible. Deal?” 

Asha wanted to shake her head but his grip was so strong that she felt her face going red and slowly becoming blue. She felt her brain being devoid of oxygen and couldn’t think clearly. The longer he waited for an answer, the more the edges of her vision were going black and her tongue was going rough and dry. 

Finally, she nodded and Ramsay immediately let her go. Asha collapsed to the floor and clutched her throat gently with her hands, while gasping and wheezing. While she recovered, Ramsay has wandered to the fridge and was looking through it, only half-interested. Asha clawed her hair out of her face, and wiped the spit away from her mouth. 

She thought about why Ramsay Bolton would want her brother. Was he involved in some crime shit that she wasn’t aware of? No, that sort of life wouldn’t be best for Theon. He’s never really been one for thinking on his feet and making fast decisions. Making decisions in general, actually. 

However, Ramsay had given his word on his family that he wouldn’t hurt Theon and, given the threats, it seemed like Asha really didn’t have much of a choice. Either way, he was going to be taken from her and she would rather it be done without him harmed.

What is she saying? No. No! She wasn’t the type of person to just nod meekly and stay out of a mans way. Fuck that. She wasn’t going to let this psychotic fuck take her brother. She had been with Theon through everything that he has experienced in life. A failing family business, a mother abandoning them, an abusive father and a dead father. No, she hadn’t gotten them this far just for him to be taken away. 

“Fuck you.” Asha said and stared at Ramsay. His hair was still damp from the shower but he had put on the hoodie that he had come in. He hadn’t been wearing a shirt so he just zipped up the jacket, basically making it a shirt. 

“Say that again?” He said as he took out a jug of juice and took a sip out of the top, while looking at her from the corners of his eyes. 

“Fuck. You. I want you to leave right now. You’ll never touch my brother and, if you do, I’ll call the police and, if that doesn’t scare you, know that I am a bartender at a bar in a not-so-nice neighborhood. I have some friends. Dangerous ones.” Asha knew how to be threatening. People used to slap her ass when she brought them drinks but nobody dared to do that now. They knew it would warrant a punch to the jaw. 

She saw it all flash in Ramsay’s eyes. His cold eyes reflected surprise, anger, recovery, enlightenment, and humor. With a glance towards the stairs, and then back to the woman, Ramsay merely nodded and put the juice back in the fridge. He closed it politely and Asha watched in the doorway as Ramsay made his way through the living room and opened their front door. 

Just before he closed the door, he turned around and looked her dead in the fucking eye. 

“Boltons are liars.” 

With that, he closed the door and Asha was left standing there. She wondered for a meant about what that meant and why he would say that. 

Asha shrugged and figured Ramsay had just wanted something ominous to say before leaving. She didn’t remember him swearing on his families name to never hurt Theon. Asha didn’t remember and that a very grave mistake. 

When she entered Theon’s room, she walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down beside the sleeping Theon. Her brother was breathing deeply and his hair was in need of a good wash. It was tangled and falling over his eyes. 

She brushed it out of his face. 

“He can’t take my family from me. If he thinks he can, he has another thing coming.” 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

Theon woke up when he felt a rough feeling against his lower face. He fluttered his eyes open at first and then they slammed open when he saw a familiar face staring up at him. He started to struggle when he found that every time he breathed in, it was burning his throat but it tasted slightly sweet. Due to his fear, he started to breath rapidly and felt his head getting heavy. Theon was already slow from the incident earlier that day, but this just confused him more than anything. The blue rag that was pressed against his nose and mouth felt harsh and it made him cringe. 

“Shhh….shhh… yes, breath in. Good boy. You’re doing great.” Ramsay said and Theon felt everything fading and starting to go black. It felt like he was going back to sleep but there was no way that was possible because how he could fall asleep with Ramsay Bolton standing in his room in the middle of the night. 

When Theon was thoroughly knocked out, Ramsay removed the blue cloth that he had soaked in Chloroform and shoved it into his back pocket. He looked at Theon’s sleeping face and bit his lip. He was beautiful like this. With the moonlight shining in from the open window and the shadows making Theon’s face look hollow and ghosty. Ramsay rubbed his thumb along Theon’s jaw and had the sudden urge to cave his skull in. He imagined the dent he would be able to see in the back of his head and the pillows soaked with blood and it dripping out of his mouth.

Ramsay moved his hand away and instead grabbed Theon’s ankles. He grabbed the rope that was looped over his shoulder and quickly bound his feet together using a simple Clove Hitch knot. He took off the second and did the same to Theon’s wrists. While he was doing it he remarked about how fair his skin was around his wrists and how intense his veins were showing up. Ramsay smiled at the thought of seeing the bruises that these knots would leave. Red and purple collages. 

“Sonofabitch” Ramsay muttered before picking Theon up by his waist and hoisting him over this shoulder. Theon’s pants slid down and exposed his red-plaid boxers. Ramsay saw the butt beside his face, grinned, and grabbed Theon’s ass gleefully. Now that the hard work was over, he was very excited to be able to have this kid all to himself. 

As he walked out of the room, Ramsay turned around and looked around to see if there was anything that he needed to take. He looked from the old TV, to his twin bed in the middle of the room, and his half opened closet. Realizing that anything Theon may need, he would get for him, but he also realized that this room was completely filled to the brim with Theon’s smell. It smelled like cigarette smoke, anxiety, fake-confidence, jizz, and weed. 

It simultaneously made him content to just smell it all and to think that Theon had been living in his own nest for many years but it also angered him that his own smell was nowhere to be found in this room. Theon should wake up and smell Ramsay and fall asleep to the smell of Ramsay. The smell should comfort him and make him quake in fear. 

Ramsay gave the room one last sweeping look before he turned around, almost hitting Theon’s head against the door frame, only narrowly missing it. 

He grunted as he walked down the stairs, walked through the kitchen, turned into the living room and made his way towards the door. Ramsay almost started laughing when he thought of Theon’s bitch sister, sleeping soundly, not conscious for the event of her brother being kidnapped. 

The fact that she thought that she could keep Ramsay from what he wanted was commendable but extremely foolish. He thought it was funny that women are so easily manipulated once the words “I promise” comes into the mix. Especially if they swear on a grave or a family name, or something like that. They are just words, and useful ones at that. 

Ramsay walked out to his car that was in the driveway and opened the door to the back seat. He gently laid Theon on the cold leather and slammed the door shut before, getting in, turning the car on, and speeding down the road. 

Ramsay made sure to only take back roads so as to avoid traffic cameras, when the search for Theon began. If Ramsay was right, Asha would wake up at seven o’clock tomorrow morning and make herself some breakfast. After she had finished making the biscuits or eggs or cereal whatever, she would walk up to Theon’s room and crack open the door, with a glass of juice in one hand. 

Asha would see her brothers empty bed, look to the right to see the empty bathroom at the end of the hallway, and drop the juice. She would start calling his name, then yelling it, then screaming it. She would search every room in the house and, when she sees his favorite pair of shoes, grey vans, left at the door, she would call the police, with tears in her eyes and a red face. 

She would tell the police that her brother was missing and then she would get angry. Asha would get furious when they tell her that she can’t file a missing persons report until 48 hours had passed. 

Then she would wait. 

Asha would call in sick to work and sit on Theon’s bed waiting for one of two things. Either for her brother to return or for 48 hours to pass. Whichever came first. 

She would scream profanities such as: “Ramsay you sick fucker, I’ll find you! I’ll rip your throat out through your fucking teeth!” or maybe it would be “Give him back to me, you cunt! Give him back, he’s my brother!” She would yell at nobody in particular. Maybe at herself. Maybe at the world. 

Ramsay looked into the rearview mirror and saw Theon’s sleeping face. It was pressed against the dark leather and his bound hands were hanging off the edge of the seat. Ramsay realized that he has seen more of Theon in a sleeping/passed out state than he has while actually awake. 

But he’ll have plenty of time to see Theon wide and awake. He pressed his foot harder onto the gas in excitement and gripped the steering wheel. Ramsay would have so much time to do anything that he wanted. He had all the time in the goddamn world to cuddle Theon, to scrape his skin off, to soothe his anxiety, and to rip his brain apart piece by piece.


End file.
